My Sanctuary
by mnov29
Summary: NOT AH, definitely not! The vampires we know and love are all still vamps! So Edward is a doctor now working with Carlisle. He hasn't met Bella yet and when he does it's in an interesting way. E/B ALL THE WAY! T for safety! I AM CONTINUING THIS! NOT DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**SO HERE IS AN IDEA FOR A STORY I HAD LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING THIS! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED ON MY POLL PLEASE DO! I OWN NOTHING, STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

This was among my favorite places to spend my time. It was quiet and nice. I knew I wasn't bothering anyone, at far as I could tell. It was like another world here, a peaceful one. It took me away from the hustle of everything else. Which, don't get me wrong I loved what I did it's just it was crazy most of the time and I needed somewhere to hide out. So this was my sanctuary, for the time being.

At this point I think I should stop being vague. I am a doctor at the hospital in Forks. Now chances are you're asking yourself where is Forks? I asked myself that same question a while ago but for _certain_ reasons it is a very good place to be. So I moved out here and met up with my family. I have two sisters and two brothers and then my mother and father. At least, that's what we act like. We all love each other as if we were an actual family but technically we're not related. We're vamppires. Not the cape wearing, horrible accent, and fang kind. Just the trying really hard to blend in and be as normal as possible kind. And before you ask we don't _drink_ from humans. We're vegetarians. We hunt animals. So I now work with my father, Carlisle, in the hospital. In order to make it work he is my adopted father. Any other way he would be too young to have a doctor for a son.

Now as for my _sanctuary_, it's just a room in the hospital. What makes it special is the person in the room. She is absolutely beautiful and smells amazing. Which I know sounds weird but it's a vampire thing. She has dark brown hair and is oddly pale. Her skin almost matches mine. It may sound creepy that I just come in here and sit but she's in a coma, she has been since I got here. Apparently she walked in one day and before she could say anything, she collapsed. She hasn't regained conciousness since. We know nothing about her. Does she have family? If so, where? Are they looking for her? These are just some of the questions that go through my mind constantly. Surely someone like her has to have someone. It's funny. I haven't even spoken to her once and yet I am more connected to her than anyone I can think of.

I would love to just hear her speak, laugh, see her eyes finally open, or know what she's like. My guess is that she is just as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside. So I come in here whenever I can and talk to her, tell her about my day. I talk to her as she's here and we're… friends I suppose works. I don't know. That just doesn't fit. I hope that I get the chance to figure it out. I want to get to know her. I _hope_ to get to know her.

But for now it's back out into the insanity that surrounds me, until I can escape again to my little sanctuary.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE A LOT IF NO ONE WAS GOING TO READ THIS OR IF I SHOULDN'T CONTINUE. SO COMPLETE FOR NOW IF YOU WANT MORE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. THAT'S THE ONLY WAY I'LL KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**POLL UP ON MY PAGE VOTE IF YOU CARE! I LIKE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK AND VERY FEW PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING SO I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE, OTHER THAN A FEW PEOPLE, HAVE READ THIS AND TO THOSE THAT DID, THANK YOU! VOTE AND IT WILL MAKE ME EXTREMELY HAPPY!**

**ALSO IF ANYONE WOULD BE WILLING TO ADVERTISE, THE BEST WORD I CAN THINK OF, FOR MY STORIES I'D BE TRULY GRATEFUL AND IF I KNOW ABOUT I WILL ALSO TRY TO HELP YOUR STORY IF NEED BE. **

**THANKS A LOT AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND IF YOU DO READ THESE STORIES PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Real Chapter 2

**Ok so I decided I'm writing this. And for this chapter, keep in mind I'm not a doctor. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

I love to help people. That's what I have to remind myself when I want to just walk away and go back to my old life. In that life I didn't have to deal with people constantly. Don't get me wrong, the patients aren't bad and the hospital really isn't that busy but, some of the people working here. I don't know how Carlisle has done this for so long without taking a break. He says he loves it too much to do that. Then again, he can't read minds. Some of these thoughts, just the ones about me and my father are enough to drive me insane. Then, add the ones about some of the other doctors and then the gossip. I _love_ helping people. I think as I sigh.

The good thing is that right now I am free, which means off to my sanctuary. When I get there I sit down in the chair next to her bed. I don't think I've ever been this…attatched to a patient. I never let myself and for good reason. Humans are so fragile and breakable. Something about her drew me in.

I was speaking to her telling her about some of the thoughts I had heard. I didn't worry about her knowing my secret. _If _she woke up, she wouldn't remember this but the odds were she wouldn't wake up. The longer she remained this way, the more her chances of waking up were lowered.

I had just finished telling her about the newest gossip and was laughing at how trivial it was when I noticed her heart rate was accelerated. That was odd. It never did that. I had been in here a lot and never once had it done that. It wasn't dangerously fast but still, I worried. Was something wrong? Finally, it started going down so I started to relax.

Then, her mouth started moving as if she was trying to talk but soon stopped. This was odd, the whole thing. First her heart rate and then the movement. I didn't know what to think and I was the doctor.

I was shocked at what happened next. Her eyes were fluttering. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was waking from a normal night's sleep. As her eyes were trying to open her heart rate increased again. Then both stopped. If someone walked by I would look like an idiot. I was standing there my mouth open and my face filled with confusion.

I was standing there, looking like an idiot, when all of a sudden her eyes shot open. I noticed that they matched her hair. They were dark brown. I shook that thought out of my head. I don't know why I noticed it then. I should have been thinking something along the lines of 'she just woke up.'

"Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice was a little rough, probably from lack of sleep.

"I'm Dr. Cullen and you are in Forks Hospital. Do you rememer what happened?" I asked her after I had regained my thoughts.

"I remember," she cleared her throat, "not feeling good and coming to the hospital and then it's foggy from there." She finished.

"Yes, you walked in and collapsed. We still don't know what caused the coma." I told her.

"How long have I been here?" she asked. She was taking this rather well. She wasn't hysterical. She just sat there asking calmly.

"Almost a year." I was still in shock. After that long, she finally wakes up.

"Wow." She says looking like she's deep in thought.

"Do you know your name?" I asked.

"Bella. Isabella technically but I really don't like that." She then looked at me with shock.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I can remember my name and not feeling well but nothing else. Why?" she looked so confused.

"Most people can remember their name, if nothing else." I said. "So you don't know if there is anyone we should contact? You don't remember friends or family?" I had to ask this.

"No?" she said it more like a question.

"No?" I asked back.

"I think my parents died. Any friends I may have had I can't remember." She said. I can't imagine the frustration she was feeling.

"But you think your parents are dead?" I was just full of questions, I thought sarcastically.

"That was why I'm here, in this town. I needed an escape. I needed to get away from the pity stares. I remember feeling annoyed. I couldn't even feel sadness because I was so annoyed." She said going off into thought.

"Why did you pick this town? Do you have some tie to it?" I asked.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Do you have a house or an appartment?"

"I don't think so. I think it was supposed to be temporary." She said.

"How old are you?" we had guessed around seventeen or eighteen.

"I want to say I was seventeen when I came in here. That seems right to me. I guess that would make me around eighteen now right?" she asked looking at me.

"Do you remember your birthday?" I asked her back.

"August, September? It's around there I think." She said. It was now the beginning of August.

"Yes, you would be around eighteen now." I said.

"Wow. I still can't believe I missed a year." She sighed.

"Not a full year. And if everything checks out fine you should be able to get on with your life soon." I was trying to be positive.

"What life? I know my first name and I can't even remember my last name. I don't know any of my friends, if I have any. Lastly, I'm pretty sure my parents are dead. Wait I forgot, I don't even know where I'm from. So now tell me, to what life can I go back?" she was now clearly frustrated. I honestly hadn't thought of that.

"I…" I started to say something, trying to comfort her.

"Wait." She commanded.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Never mind. I think my mind is just trying to start back up again." What was she originally going to say? Why had she stopped me?

"I'll help." That just came out of my mouth. That wasn't what I was planning on saying.

"Really? How? I mean unless there is some magic way for you to help me get my memory back." She said.

"Anyway I can." I said simply.

"Thanks." The way she said it was so sad. It sounded hopeless.

"I should probably go get the doctor that is actually assigned to you." I didn't know who it was, but it was on her chart.

She stayed silent as I walked out. I had grabbed her chart and looked to see the doctor's name. I was surprised when I saw the name. It was mine, but it wasn't my signature. That meant Carlisle was her doctor.

I rushed to his office where I knew he was. I could tell that from his thoughts. I entered without knocking.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked me.

"She woke up." I said as I felt a smile on my face.

"Who?" He asked again. Sometimes I wished he could read minds but the times when I was grateful he couldn't outweighed the other option.

"Bella." I said. He again looked confused. I then realized that he didn't know her as Bella. "Your patient that was in a coma for almost a year. She woke up and her name is Bella." I said.

"When?" he was now getting up out of his seat and headed towards her room.

"Just a few minutes ago." I replied.

"How did you find this out? Why didn't they page me?" he asked.

"I was in there and the nurses weren't aware. That's why I came and found you." I answered.

"Why were you in there? Is she alright?" he asked. His mind was thinking that it was a miracle she woke up.

"I was visiting her and she appeared perfectly fine. If I hadn't known better I would think she shouldn't be in the hospital." I answered hoping that he wouldn't question why I was visiting her.

I was lucky by the time I answered we were already at her room.

**Tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 3

**My Sanctuary Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

"Who are you?" She asked again for the second time today. Her voice was smoother now.

"I'm Dr. Cullen." My father stated.

"I thought you were Dr. Cullen?" she said looking at me.

"I am." I said, looking into those big brown eyes. It would be easy to get lost in them. I had to snap myslef back. "He's my father." I said, seeing the confusion on her face.

"Wouldn't that make you a little young to be a doctor?" she asked.

"Not really. He's my adoptive father." I replied.

"That makes more sense, I guess." She sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked. He had been quiet up until now.

"Very well rested." She replied. "I feel fine though. So what is…was wrong with me?" she asked. I was surprised she didn't ask that earlier.

"While you were in the coma, we tested you for a variety of things. Anything we thought could cause your symptoms, we tested you for. Everything returned with normal readings. According to the test there was nothing wrong with you." he was using the calm voice. It usually helped people feel at ease.

"That's great. So I now know that I've been in a coma for about a year and yet there was no reason I was. So I lost a year of my life and most of my memory for no reason at all? That's perfect." She snapped. Neither one of us could blame her. She had a point.

"We can run more tests if you would like." Carlisle offered. He was honestly concerned about her. There was a small part of him that was curious about what happened. I wasn't listening that closely to him though. I was focusing on Bella but I still couldn't get anything from her. It was as if she weren't in the room at all.

"No. I'd rather not be poked and prodded any more than I have to." I felt horrible. She didn't deserve this. She seemed like one of those people that are so nice and good but have bad luck.

My mind was wandering and as I was thinking my phone went off. It was a text. 'Call me!' from Alice. She usually doesn't text me while I'm here so I figured it must be important.

"I'll be right back." I noticed an odd look on Bella's face as her eyes looked from me to Carlisle and back again. I would think about that later.

"Hey Alice. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to tell you to ask Carlisle. He'll say yes, I don't need the visions to know that. Esme is already getting the room ready and…"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella staying with us. You were planning on talking to ask us about it. So I talked to the family here and they agreed. So that only left you and Carlisle. I know Carlisle will say yes, so really it's only you. Since you planned it, I figured that was a yes vote. So that makes it unanimous." The way her mind worked was amazing. It went so fast.

"Even Rosalie?" I knew her. She wouldn't like this.

"Yes, even Rosalie agreed. She thought it was nice. It took a little bit of convincing but she's ok with it now and she promised to be nice." She said proudly.

"What did you bribe her with? Or did you threaten?" I asked with a smile, knowing that was how they convinced her.

"No bribes or threats were made. Emmett just reasoned with her and she said yes." she said.

"All right. I'll ask. Also please try to slow down once in a while. That way I can understand what you're talking about." I said.

"I can try but I'm not sure how well it will work." She laughed and then hung up.

I walked back to the room and Carlisle was still there. He was chacking her reflexes.

"Carlisle, may I speak to you outside for a moment?" I asked.

"Of course. One moment Bella." He said to me and to her.

"Alice and the rest of the family think it's a good idea to ask Bella to stay with us. So she told me to ask you." I said.

"That's a good idea. I don't like that she has no where to go and no one to help her." he smiled. "Why do I get the feeling that you were planning something like this and that was how Alice found out?" he was still smiling.

"Well I was going to talk to you about it tonight." I smiled back.

"I'm going to assume Esme and the girls are already preparing?" he asked.

"Of course. Esme is preparing the room. Alice is probably on clothes duty and Rosalie is probably on food duty." I said with a laugh. He laughed too. We then went back into the room.

"Bella, if nothing happens you should be able to leave tomorrow morning." Carlisle told her.

"Ok. Thank you." she said but I could tell she was still in thought.

"I'm going to go start the paperwork." He said to her. 'You can ask her. She seems more comfortable with you.' he thought towards me as he walked out. Did she? Why would she be more comfortable around me? I stored these questions away for a later date.

"Bella?" I wasn't sure how to ask this. I didn't want to sound creepy.

"Yeah?" she asked, still in her thoughts. I wished I could hear those thoughts.

"My family and I were wondering if you would like to stay with us?" I asked, figuring it would be best to just get it out.

"What?" her head snapped up to look at me.

"You can stay with us, if you want to." I said.

"That's very… generous. I couldn't burden you like that." She said.

"Honestly, it would be no burden. We have more than enough room and I think my sisters would appreciate having another girl around the house. It would even things out." I smiled.

"How do you know I'm not some psycho?" she asked.

"Your eyes." I blurted out before I could think.

"What?" she asked her eyes wide with shock.

"Your eyes tell me otherwise. If you would like I could arrange a psych consultation." I said with a smirk.

"No! That's really not necessary. Ok so how do I know you're not some psycho?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to trust me." I said. I was hoping she could.

"Ok. Do you do this for all of your patients?" she asked a small smile on her lips.

"No." I said.

"So why me?" she asked looking so confused.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"You don't even know me though." She said.

"I'd like to." I said before I could stop myself. That seemed to happen a lot when I was near her. "Plus you seem like a good person. Are you trying to tell me I shouldn't have asked?" I said with a smile to let her know I was joking.

"No it's not that. I'm just trying to understand your reasoning here." She looked like she was in thought again.

"Good luck with that. Even I have a hard time understanding my thought process." I told her.

"You mentioned sisters? How many?" she asked.

"Two, Rosalie and Alice. Then there's Esme, my mother. You'll meet them tomorrow. Right now they are getting everything ready." I said.

"Everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes. My mother loves to decorate so she is working on the guestroom. Alice is obsessed with clothes so she is probably working on your wardrobe. Rosalie is probably making sure we have food that you like. That might mean that she is buying an entire grocery store." I laughed at the image.

"No." she said and looked at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I was trying to go over what I said.

"They don't have to do all that. I am perfectly fine with a couch and whatever food you have. Is she buying me new clothes? If she is she doesn't have to. I can borrow whatever." She looked upset but not in the angry way. She was sad.

"Bella it's no big deal. We're doing this because we want to. Alice loves shopping. You gave her an excuse to go again. She has everything she wants but now she has a reason to shop. Esme, as I said earlier, loves to decorate. She loves having company over. Rosalie needed to go to the store anyway. Plus we have odd taste. Chances are you wouldn't have liked what we eat." I said, knowing she wouldn't.

"They are doing more than they need to. I really don't want to burden you. You seem like such nice people." She sighed.

"Bella, relax. We want to do all of these things. So please just accept it." she was being ridiculous about this.

"I'll try." She said.

"Thank you." I said just as my hospital pager went off. "I have to go. I will stop by and see how you are tonight before I leave. Then tomorrow morning I'll pick you up and take you to the house." I told her.

"Ok thank you so much." She said smiling at me.

"You're welcome." I said and walked out.

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I know I always do this. I always say I'll update soon and never do.**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey" she said to me as I walked into her room.

"Hello" I replied. "You don't mind do you?" I asked as I sat down in the chair by her bed.

"Yes I mind horribly." She said in a sarcastic tone and with a smile on her face.

"Too bad." I smiled back.

"Would you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Ask as many as you would like." I said.

"I'm still lost. Why would you do this for a complete stranger?" she asked looking at me. I've said it before but those eyes make you tell the truth.

"When I first came in here and…" I trailed off. She didn't know about my coming in here on regular basis. I'd like to keep it that way. "When you woke up, I was shocked. The odds were against you. I was amazed. I went to get Carlisle and when I left I called my sister. We talked about you staying and the family agreed. They…we want you to stay." I said. I left out a few minor details.

"That's incredible. All of you already seem so nice and I haven't even met half of you." she smiled. It was a beautiful smile.

"You still have to meet Rosalie." I said jokingly. I knew that if Rosalie wanted to she could be nice.

"I'm sure she's nice too." She smiled back.

"Will you tell me more about them?" she asked.

"Of course. What would you like to know?" I asked.

"What are they like?" she asked and I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

That was how we spent our time, she would ask questions and I would answer.

"You're probably tired. You should go home and get some sleep." She said. I almost laughed. I hadn't slept in 90 years.

"You're right. I should go home. I'll see you in the morning." I sighed and walked out of the room. It was a long night.

The next morning I waited for it to be an acceptable time and then went to the hospital.

"You're up early." Carlisle smiled at me. I went to his office first to see if she was being discharged.

"Ha ha. Is she ok to be released?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes. The paperworks done and she can leave whenever." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He had an odd look on his face and was blocking his thoughts.

"What's going on?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. Go get her." he said and pushed me out of his office.

"Aren't we a loving father." I said and he just laighed.

I walked to her room and she was ready to go.

"Eager to get out?" I asked and I must have startled her because she gasped.

"You have no idea." She smiled.

"Well then shall we?" I asked offering her my arm.

"We shall." She laughed.

On the car ride to the house she started to twirl her hair.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said.

"Then why are you twirling you're hair?" I asked.

"You noticed that?" she looked at me shocked.

"Yes. So once again what's wrong?" I asked.

"I guess I'm just nervous." She sighed.

"Why?" I was curious. She just gave me a look that said it shoud be obvious. "You're not nervous about meeting my family are you?" I said.

"Of course I am." She said and then she started to laugh.

"What?" I looked at her.

"If someone were to hear this conversation they would think we were a couple." I now understood.

"They would wouldn't they? I think I'll stick to the cliché. They'll love you." I looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you. Again." She smiled back at me.

"Hi Bella!" Alice was in the doorway as soon as I pulled into the driveway.

"That's Alice." I said as I walked with Bella up the front steps.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said. Alice hugged Bella and I think that took Bella by surprise a little.

"You too." She said. Bella followed Alice to the living room.

"That's Jasper in the chair." She said pointing to him. "Emmett and Rosalie are on the couch." She pointed them out as well. "Esme is in the kitchen." She said.

"No, I'm right here." Esme said walking out of the kitchen. "It's very nice to meet you." She said and hugged Bella too. What surprised me was that never once did Bella flinch. Most people would if they felt the cold.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Bella said with a relieved smile on her face. I assumed she was happy that everyone liked her.

"Edward why don't you show her to her room? Since you are obviously carrying her bags." Esme said to me.

"Of course. It's up on the third floor. I hope you don't mind." I said.

" No that's not a problem." She said.

As we were walking I pointed out the others' rooms. That led to the explanation that my siblings were all adopted and together. She thought that was sweet. She was very odd. Most people thought that was wrong, even though no one is actually related to another. It has to do with the fact that we live together and they _are_ together. At least that's what I've picked up on from the past years of highschool.

"This is your room." I said opening the door. It was now a pale blue. The last time I had been in here it was gold like mine.

"Do you live here?" she asked.

"Yes. We all moved back together." I said.

"Back together?" she asked.

"Yes. We had all moved out and away for a while. Then Carlisle decided to take a job here. Alice and Jasper were already around here. Rosalie and Emmett were also around. So I decided to move back too." I told her.

"Wow. You guys are so close." She said looking around her room.

"Yes we are." I smiled.

"So where's your room? I don't remember you pointing it out." She said turning to look at me.

"Actually it's right across the hall. If that bothers you I could move downstairs." I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Why would that make me feel uncomfortable?" she smiled and laughed. She was so beautiful when she did that.

"I don't know. I just want you to be happy and comfortable here." I said.

"Well mission accomplished. I am very happy and comfortable here and also very grateful." She surprised me when she walked up to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much." She sighed.

"As I've said before, you're welcome. Now you have to be hungry, so how about we go downstairs to the kitchen?" I asked and pulled away.

"Ok." She smiled.

While we were walking downstairs I thought about something. When she hugged me I didn't want to let go. What did that mean? I knew I liked her. Who wouldn't? She was so nice it was impossible not to like her. The question was how _much _do I like her? That I was unsure of, I guess I would find out.

Thoughts? Once again let me say I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update my other stories too.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella had been here for about a week. She got along with everyone. She could joke with Emmett, talk with Jasper, hang out in the garage with Rosalie, cook with Esme, talk with Carlisle when he was home, and laugh with Alice.

I was amazed at how easily she fit in. Alice was already trying to drag her shopping. Bella got enough warning before to know that she should say no and stick to it. I knew eventually she would cave and give in but this was a record. No one says refuses Alice for long. She always finds a way to get you to agree.

Rosalie and Bella spent a lot of time in the garage. Bella didn't know much about cars, but Rosalie was teaching her.

We learned that Bella had cooking skills that she didn't remember. She and Esme bonded over that. They spent time baking and cooking new things. Bella was the only one that ate the food but I hoped that was something she hadn't picked up on.

We also learned that she is very clumsy, even for a human. A fact that Emmett loved to mock. Thankfully, Bella could handle it and she would always fire back at him.

Jasper and her had some similarities in their personalities. They were both quiet and observant. They didn't talk much but there was a bond there, just like she had with everyone else. It did make me a little nervous, with his bloodlust issues, but he was getting better. It helped having a human live in the house. He got used to it.

When Carlisle would come home they would sometimes talk. I think she looked at him like the rest of us did, he was a father figure.

As for me, she loved to hear me play the piano. I haven't played this much in a very long time. We would get into debates over some cd. I would say that it wasn't very good and she would disagree, or the other way around.

In one week she has become an important member of this family. I can't imagine it without her and I don't I want to. While I was thinking of this another thought came up, I would have to tell her what we are. She was very observant and eventually she would notice our odd habbits. I was putting it off. A part of me hoped that she would remember her old life and would be able to go back to it and forget us. The other part of me was screaming, saying that I wouldn't be able to survive without her. That was the side that was currently winning.

While she was sleeping that night Alice, Jasper, and I decided to go hunting. That was the only time we could really go, without causing any suspicion.

I was running through the trees, not really hunting. I was already done and waiting for them to finish.

"_Go home now!" _Alice's thoughts yelled. _"She is going to need you. She won't let anyone else in. Go!"_ I didn't need any more encouragement, I ran at full speed.

As soon as I ran in I could hear her crying.

"_She won't let us in. I don't know what to do. Rosalie wanted to break the door but I thought that would scare her more. She was perfectly fine and then she started whimpering, then crying, then she woke up sobbing. She locked the door, poor thing." _Esme told me.

"_Edward help her. She trusts you the most." _Rosalie thought. That thought stuck in my head. Why did she trust me more?

I ran up to the third story and it was heartbreaking, hearing her sound like that.

"Bella? Can I come in?" I asked as smoothly as I could.

"Edward?" she asked in a broken voice.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm…fine. I…uhh…didn't mean to…wake you up." she said. I could hear the sobs in between her words.

"You didn't, remember? I am nocturnal." I told her that if she ever needed anything that she could come into my room and get me. She didn't have to worry about time. I was almost always up.

"I'm fine though so you don't need to worry or come in." she replied.

"Please Bella? I'd like to make sure you're fine." I replied honestly.

"Just go away, please?" she asked.

"I can't. I'll just sit out here all night." I said trying to get her to open up.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I care about you." I said.

Then I heard the lock click. She was letting me in.

"See I'm fine." she tried to convince me. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked like she was about to breakdown again.

"You are far from fine. Come on." I said and held out my hand. Surprisingly she grabbed it. I led her to my room and sat down with her on my couch.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I was dreaming and then I woke up and something just happened and I started to cry." She said looking down.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"I really don't remember." She was still looking down. Before I could stop myself my hand reached out and lifted her chin up. She looked at me, surprised. "I just felt bad." She said.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to go back to your room now or would you like to go downstairs?" I asked.

She bit her lip trying to decide. "Can we listen to your music?" she asked looking up at me.

"Of course, what would you like to listen to?" I asked smiling at her.

"You pick." She said giving me a small smile in return.

I put on one of her favorites. She was asleep on the couch within minutes. I grabbed the blankets from my bed, which I had to get before she came here in order to avoid suspicion, and tucked them around her. I turned off the light and started to walk out. Just as I was about to shut the door, something stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward." She mumbled and turned over.

It was now when I wished that I could hear her thoughts.

"You did good Edward." Esme smiled at me.

"You know there is more to it though, right?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yes, I think she remembers what she was dreaming about but I didn't want to push her tonight." I said.

"What if she remembers more than just the dream? What if she is starting to remember her old life?" She asked.

"Then we handle it." I said.

"Are you going to tell her what we are?" she asked.

"Not if she is remembering her old life. She can go back to it and forget about us." I said.

"You wouldn't survive that." She said.

"What?" I asked looking at her with shock.

"Edward please, I may be vain but even I can see that you really care for her. You may even love her. You wouldn't be able to let her go." She had never been so insightful, at least not with me.

"If I love her as much as you think I do, shouldn't I let her go. What gives me the right to keep her? To deprive her of her old, happy life?" I asked.

"What if her old life wasn't so great? What if you are mistaken and you're better for her than what she used to have?" she retorted.

"I'm not." I said.

"Listen to me, I know you. I also know that you are very self-sacrificing. It gets very annoying, but for once just do what makes you happy. If you were to tell her and she accepts us, you would turn her away? Then, if you tell her how you feel and she returns those feelings, you would still turn her away? That, my dear brother, is stupid. So just stop thinking like that right now. I know you think I'm selfish but it was my selfishness that got me to my happy ending. So trust me on this one and don't let her go. You will never find someone that will make you this happy again. Plus, we all love her too." Rosalie finished a small smile on her face. This was a different side of her, one I have rarely seen.

"I'll try." I sighed.

"No. No trying, just do." she said. She could be very commanding.

"You want me to tell her our secret after only a week?" I asked.

"Why not? She already trusts you and she obviously feels comfortable with you." she said.

"I can't." I said.

"You can and you will. She is smart Edward. She probably already knows somethings up. So which is better, hearing it from you or figuring it out?" She asked giving me a smug smile.

"Fine. I will go up to her tomorrow and say 'Hey Bella, we're vampires.' How well would that work?" I asked getting angry.

"Not like that. Talk to her and explain everything to her. She is stronger than you think. From the time I've spent with her, I think she will accept us. If you don't believe me ask Alice." She said.

"I guess I can talk to Bella tomorrow. I can take her to the meadow. I can tell her and show her there." I sighed.

"Wow she gets to see the meadow? That just proves how much you really like her." She teased.

"You know, maybe the reason I am willing to take her there is because I know she won't defile it." I teased back. If Rosalie and Emmett used my meadow, the mental images alone would keep me away for a long time.

"How do you know we already haven't?" she smirked and then ran off. I shuddered at that thought. Then the nerves came back. I was worried about how she would take it. I guess I would soon find out.

**Review please! Tell me your thoughts, I like to hear what people think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Bella are you busy?" I asked standing in her doorway.

"Not really, why what did you have in mind?" She was smiling.

"Well there is a place I like to go when it's nice out and I was hoping you would join me?" I smiled back.

"I would love to." She replied, stepping out of her room.

"Let's go." I said.

The drive was quiet. I could tell she was trying to figure out where we were going.

When we finally arrived at the woods she gave me a curious look.

"We have to go on foot from here." I said.

"Edward, you do realize that you are with me and not one of your siblings?" she asked me.

"I realize that and I also know that I won't let you fall." I told her gently.

"Ok." She said. Rosalie was right. She really did trust me.

After twenty minutes we arrived at the edge of the meadow. She immediately went out to the center. I stood back and watched her.

"Edward this is amazing. How did you find this?" she asked spinning around in the middle. Then she stopped and noticed that I was still in the woods. "What are you waiting for? Come out here, it's so nice." She said and looked up at the sun, little did she know that was the issue.

"Bella I really don't want to scare you." I said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? How could you scare me? I'm beginning to see why you're so pale." She joked.

"Ok I'm going to step out, just remember don't be afraid."

"You're being ridiculous." She said.

Then she gasped as I stepped out.

"I told you." I said getting ready to step back. She noticed this though.

"No don't go back. Just give me a minute to take this in." She looked at me and smiled kindly. "So care to explain why you… sparkle?" She asked.

"Put simply, I'm a vampire." I said watching her reaction.

"A vampire? Like the 'I vant to suck your blood'?" I had a hard time not laughing. She sounded so funny when she tried to do the accent.

"More or less." I hedged.

"How?" she asked.

"Movies and books are wrong about a lot but not that. I was bitten."

"That's not what I meant, although that answers one of my questions."

"What did you mean?" I asked.

"I meant how can that be? It's just they're mythical, stuff made up in scary stories." She said looking confused.

"I beg to differ. They exist and I'm one of them." I said sadly.

"And you're family?" she asked.

"Yes they are too."

"So was that why you took me in? I have no one to look for me so it would be easy." She said.

"No!" I immediately stopped her.

"Then why? Was I just something to keep you entertained." Now she was mad.

"No! I told you why. You had no one and no where to go. I thought it would be a good idea. We don't hunt people; we feed on animals. That doesn't mean that you aren't in danger, at anytime the temptation could prove to be too much." I tried to reassure her without distorting the reality of the situation.

"That's why you don't eat when I do?" I almost laughed again. The fact that this was the thought that came into her head now was amusing.

"Yes, we hunt in groups while you're sleeping." I was going to be honest with her.

"Every night?"

"No, about once every ten days. Sometimes we last longer and sometimes less." I answered.

"And you don't kill people?" she asked looking up at me. I was so wrapped up in thinking that I didn't notice she had moved closer.

"No, strictly animals unless we slip." I said knowing that does happen.

"Slip?" she asked.

"When one of us can't control our instinct around a human."

"Oh." She said going off into her thoughts for a minute.

"It doesn't happen often, only once in a great while. We're pretty practiced at controling our thirst."

"Ok then." She looked up at me with a small smile.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Yes, ok." She repeated. Only this time she said it and then hugged me. I was in total shock. Not many people would hug you after you told them you were a vampire.

"You're ok with this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. You and your family are so nice. I have no reason not to trust you."She said still hugging me. At this point I couldn't help it; I had to hug her back.

"So now that you told me the bad part, there has to be something you like about it." She looked up at me and smiled her smile.

"The speed." I said with a smile. She looked up at me with curiousity burning in her eyes. "I can show you if you'd like." She nodded.

I put her onto my back and smiled back at her. Then I took off. I didn't run that fast, I didn't want to scare her. When we got back to the car I set her down and she was laughing. When she stopped, we got into the car.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Fine, that was amazing." She had one of the biggest smiles I had seen on her face.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It feels nice to not have to hide this from you anymore." I said honestly.

"_I'm _glad that you trusted me enough to tell me your secret." she said.

"Well I finally figured out that you would eventually notice our odd habits."

"Everyone else is ok with you telling me right? I mean they aren't going to be mad that you told me?" she asked and looked a little nervous.

"No they were the ones telling me to tell you." I admitted.

"I didn't want them to be mad." She said.

"They won't be. They will be thrilled that you took it so well." I told her.

"Really? I took it well?" she looked at me with a smile.

"Better than most. A lot of people would've run off screaming."

"Well that's nice but you already knew that I'm weird." She replied with a laugh.

"That I did." I lauged with her.

"Edward?" she asked. She sounded nervous.

"Yes?" I looked over at her. I was curious.

"Nevermind." She shook her head.

"No what was it?" I asked.

"How about I tell you later?" she asked. I couldn't see her eyes because she was looking down.

"Ok, but I'm holding you to that." I told her.

"Later I promise." She looked at me then and I could see the sincerity.

All right I know it's been a really long time and I am truly sorry for that. I had a lot of stress going on but I am working on updating all of my stories so please don't give up yet. Also reviews would be nice. Let me know what you think even if it's a simple review.


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES.**

When we arrived back home everyone was spread out. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were in the linving room. Rosalie and Emmett were in the garage. This all surprised me. I assumed that Alice would've told them how it went and they would all be here excited.

'_We didn't want to overwhelm her. We are more than happy that she took it so well.' _Esme thought.

"Where is everyone? I thought they would all be here." She turned to ask me.

"They didn't want to overwhelm you." I had to fight to keep a straight face.

"Why are you smiling?" she looked at me like I was insane.

"I had that same thought." I told her.

"Oh well I guess great minds do think alike." She said with a laugh.

"Well if you wanted us all here, all you had to do was say so." Alice said, smirking of course.

"I didn't say I wanted you to all be gathered to greet us. I said I thought you would be here." She continued laughing, only this time Alice joined in. I probably had the biggest smile. Seeing her with my family like this was amazing.

"You know you love us." Alice replied.

"I know." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Was there a family meeting that I wasn't informed of?" Rosalie said.

"No." I said

"Well then why are we gathered in the hall?" she said smiling.

"There really is no reason. Why don't we go to the living room and Bella are you hungry?" Esme answered.

"Sure, would you like some help?" Bella offered.

"I would love that." Esme was smiling. I knew she loved having another member of the family and make no mistake Bella is family. Everyone considered her a Cullen. The only difference between her and us, she wasn't a vampire.

After Bella ate she talked to everyone for a little bit.

"Will you come upstairs with me?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said. Alice just smirked and was humming to keep me out.

"I will get you back." I said so she could hear me.

"Yeah, ok." She said sarcastically.

"So are you going to tell me what you started earlier?" I asked Bella once we got up to my room.

"Yeah. I did promise after all." She said with a sad smile.

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable." It would kill me but, I'd rather her tell me on her own.

"No it's fine. I'm just nervous how you will react."

"Is it that bad?" I was now nervous.

"No I guess not."

"Guess?" I asked.

"I'm statring to remember." She blurted out.

"You are?" I asked. I wasn't expecting this.

"Yes." She said looking down.

"What are you remembering?" I was curious.

"You aren't mad?" she looked up at me in surprise.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you earlier." She sighed.

"No I am not mad."

"Little things and big things." She said.

"What?" I asked confused where she was going.

"You asked me what I'm remembering. I was born September thirteenth. My Mother Renee died in a car crash. I was running from the pity stares in Phoenix. The reason I am in forks is because this was were my dad lived. That's why I chose to come here." I listened to her and I was stunned.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember him. I don't know his name or if he even lives here anymore. I keep trying to picture him or remember a name. Something to identify him and then I wonder if he's still alive. If he is why didn't he try to find me?" She was now on the verge of tears.

"Come here." I pulled her over towards the couch. "I'm sure that if he is still alive he is looking for you. No one would let you go." I told her. "Do you remember your mothers last name or yours?" I asked.

"Dwyer, I think. That was Renee's and I kept my old name." She replied.

"And you said you lived in Phoenix?"

"Yeah, why?" she looked at me.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." I said and ran at vampire speed to grab my laptop from downstairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked me as I came back into the room.

"I'm going to help you solve your problem." I looked over at her with a smile.

"I didn't even think of that." She sighed.

A few minutes later I had her mother's obituary up on the screen.

"Swan." She was testing out her name. "Isabella Swan." She said her full name.

"Does it sound right?" I asked.

"Yeah it does." She said with a smile. "Charlie." She said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"That's his name. My dad's name is Charlie." Her smile grew.

"Wait." I said.

"What?"

"Charlie Swan?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be it. I kept my dad's name, so it would have to be Swan." She said.

"Bella he was the police chief of Forks." I said with a smile. I don't know how I could be so dense. They had similarities.

"Was?" She asked.

"He left about a year ago. He resigned. I believe he went down to Pheonix to try and find, well, you. I doubt he even thought that you would come up here."

"Why? I mean if my mom died, why wouldn't I come up here?" she questioned.

"Bella, what seventeen year old girl wants to start over especially after a death like your mothers'?"

"Do you know where he is now?" she asked.

"No." I said. I hadn't thought about this part. "But he had a few close friends here, we could go talk to them tomorrow?" I asked.

"Ok tomorrow." She yawned.

"And now, how about some sleep?" she was clearly exhausted.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked with a blush.

"Of course. What would you prefer the bed or the couch?" It didn't matter to me. I didn't sleep and even if I did I would gladly give up my bed for her.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed, so I'll take the couch." She said.

"Bella you are being silly. I don't sleep. I guess it's my fault though since I didn't tell you this earlier." I said.

"You don't sleep? At all?" she was shocked.

"No. So see it doesn't matter. I want you to be comfortable." I smiled.

"Ok." She sighed and climbed into the bed.

"Goodnight Bella." I said as I was walking out and shutting off the light.

"Edward?" she called out.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You will stay with me tomorrow, right?" she asked. She sounded like a scared child.

"Of course." I replied.

"Thank you, for everything." She sighed almost asleep.

"You're welcome." I whispered and shut the door.

**Review please! Also thank you Jennan for the review. Ok so here is a revised edition. I decided I really couldn't work around the error that was pointed out to me so I re-wrote it a little. Review if you still care and thank you GabrielsDoubt it may sound sarcastic typed but it's not. I really like that you criticized in a nice way. So this is for you!**


	9. AN

Ok so I don't know if it alerts you, assuming I still have people reading my stories, when you replace a chapter so I am making this authors note to tell you that the last chapter is almost the same except the last little bit. So please read and review!


	10. SORRY AGAIN

**Ok so here is my lame excuse for not updating. Right now is BEYOND crazy. I have finals this coming week. So right now I should be sleeping or studying but I can't. I feel horrible for taking so long. Here's the plan:**

**High School? Again? Love?**** - I know that has kind of been on a break for a long time. Truth be told, I am still trying to figure out where to go with that. Hopefully, I will figure it out SOON because I fully intend to update sometime during the holidays.**

**Issues**** - I'm not really sure about how people feel about this. I plan on updating this on the holidays too. However, I really would appreciate some feedback (assuming I still have readers, and yes I know what they say about people that assume). I already have part of the next chapter written out. So for right now I know where this story is going. So that will probably be the first thing updated. **

**My Sanctuary**** - Last but not least, I also plan on updating this during the holidays. I'm not really sure on how I want to play this out, which is why I have been putting this off for quite a while. But I will figure it out.**

**So there it is, My Big Plan (my personal title for it). Once my finals are over I will figure out where and how I want my stories to play out. I hope I still have readers that care and if I do, then thank you for your patience and sorry for another AN.**


	11. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**

**EPOV**

I knew that I could not go onto Quileute land, but I also knew that Billy Black liked to hang out in, what we called, neutral territory. So, when Bella and I left the house that afternoon I knew it was safe to talk to him. In order to do this I did have to take some time off from the hospital and I ended up taking a leave of absence. I really did not mind and I knew that my patients were in good hands, Carlisle had volunteered to take them.

I knew that Billy would be at the diner. On our way to the diner Bella was extremely nervous. She was messing with her hair and biting her lip. I had tried to calm her down, but even I couldn't help this time. Therefore, I just let her work it out in her own mind while trying to calm her down when I could.

As soon as we entered the diner Billy looked up. When he saw me he looked weary, but then his eyes met Bella's and he looked shocked.

"Hello. Are you Billy?" She asked in a quiet voice as she walked up to him.

"Yes. Isabella?" He asked, still in shock.

"Yes and I prefer Bella please. I was hoping that you might be able to tell me where to find my father?" She got right to the point.

"He's looking for you. He went down to Arizona shortly after the accident. He wanted to be there to help you with the aftermath." he said.

"He went to Arizona?" Bella was now the one in shock.

"What did you think he would do? Did you think that he would just abandon you?" Billy said with a confused look.

"I don't know. I actually came up here looking for him." she replied looking down at her feet.

"When?" Billy asked.

"About a year ago. I didn't make it to his house though. I stopped at the hospital because I wasn't feeling well and collapsed. I was in a coma for the rest of the time and I just woke up a little over a week ago. When I woke up, I had almost no memory of anything, other than my name." She told him.

"And where do you come in?" Billy asked staring at me.

"I was her doctor. When she woke up I learned that she had no place to stay when she was released. I did not like the idea of her being out there alone. My family and I offered her a room at our house, and she accepted." I told him.

"Bella you are more than welcome to stay on the reservation, at least until we can contact Charlie." He said and he looked toward me as he offered her the invitation. _'She shouldn't be staying with them. She would be safer on the reservation.'_

"Thank you but, I'm quite comfortable with the Cullens. They have been so kind to me." She replied with a smile.

"Well if you ever need to, just know that our door is always open to you." He said to her. '_I wonder how soon I can get in touch with Charlie. At least than she will be staying with him.'_

"What do you mean? Doesn't Charlie have a phone with him or one that he uses?" I asked Billy.

"He's been hard to reach ever since he left. He barely answers his cell phone and rarely calls here." Billy replied while glaring at me for reading his thoughts.

"Can we have his cell phone number that way I can at least leave a message that I'm here?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah of course." Billy replied _'I'll be glad when he gets back.'_

Shortly after that we left the diner we headed back to the house. Bella was going to call Charlie when we got home. We did however make a stop once we were in the house in the kitchen in order to get Bella something to eat.

"I'm nervous." She said as soon as we reached my room. The rest of the family went out. We all knew when privacy was needed and tried to give it.

"Just call him." I pulled her closer to me and then to the bed.

"Ok" She sighed and leaned into me. Then she grabbed the cell phone I was holding out to her and dialed the number. I could hear it ringing. Eventually it went to voicemail as Billy had predicted. "Hi dad. It's Bella and I'm in Forks. I tracked you down through Billy, I hope that's ok. Call me back when you get this please." She finished and hung up the phone. She set it on the nightstand and laid down on the bed. "Now would be the worst part." She sighed.

"I assume you mean the waiting." I said and just held her close to me. I was ver glad that she let me.

"Yes and thank you, again." She said.

"For what now?" I asked with a chuckle.

"For letting me stay her and for being so helpful. Also I like..." She trailed off.

"What?" I was now curious.

"It was nothing." She said and I could feel her blush.

"Clearly it was or you wouldn't be blushing." I smiled.

"Fine. I like it when you hold me like this. I feel safe. You can laugh because it sounds cheesy and I know it but, it's still true." She finished.

"I like holding you like this too." I said shifting a bit in order to look into her eyes.

"Edward I think that I..." Bella was suddenly cut off by the phone ringing. She grabbed it from the nightstand and looked at the caller id. "It's Charlie." She said before she answered it.

**AN: Sorry it took so long! I know I say this every time but I really do mean it. I have had so much going on this past year. But now it's Summer so I should have the time now. So to those that are still out there please review and tell me what you thought. I really do want to know. Also constructive criticism is welcomed however please no flames! **


	12. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

BPOV

"Bella is that really you?" He asked as soon as I said hello.

"Yes. It's really me. I'm in Forks and now the question is where are you?" I asked him.

"I'm in Arizona still hoping to find you. How, and when did you get to Forks?" He responded

"It's kind of a long story. It would be great not to have to explain it all over the phone. When can you come back here?" I asked. Part of me was hoping that it would be sooner rather than later. The was another part of me was hoping that it would be later. I really enjoyed staying with Edward.

"I will be on the next flight out. In fact, I'll call you back once I get my ticket and know for sure." He sounded so happy.

"Ok I'll talk to you later dad." I replied with a smile.

"Oh, two more things Bells. Where are you staying?" He asked and I almost groaned.

"With the Cullens. Dr. Cullen and his family offered to take me in when they heard my situation. They've been really nice to me." I finished.

"Ok I think Billy has...uh...mentioned them before. Lastly, if you would want to there's a key hidden under the plant by the front door. You don't have to but I thought that if you wanted to stay at the house, you are more than welcome." He said gruffly. Charlie was never good with expressing his feelings but he always tried to make it clear.

"Thank you dad. I might go over there and clean it up before you get back. I'm sure it's a disaster zone." I laughed.

"It probably is but listen Bells, you don't have to do that." He said.

"Well I want to and it is the least I can do." I felt so guilty for putting him through all of this worry.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later, after I call and get my ticket. I love you Bells and it is so good to hear your voice." I almost started to cry when he said this.

"I love you too dad." I said as I hung up the phone.

I sighed and laid back down on Edward's bed.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. It's just I feel horrible for putting him through that. I should have called him before I even left Phoenix. I was in such a hurry to get out of there. I remember thinking 'oh I'll call him once I'm on the road and closer to him.' I didn't want to worry him. It seems so stupid now." I felt Edward's arms pull me close to him. I sighed in relief. It was weird but when he held me it was as if I had been nervous, or anxious before, and now I could breathe again.

"It wasn't your fault. How were you supposed to know that you would end up in a coma before you even reached him?" He asked me.

"That's not the point. I still should have at least warned him that I was coming here." I argued. "I'm the reason he isn't here now and he has been so worried lately." I was starting to get angry at myself.

"Stop. It is not your fault. Charlie is fine and he will be on his way back soon." he held me tighter if possible.

The phone rang again and I assumed it was Charlie.

"Hi dad." I answered and then looked to Edward.

"Bells, I will be home tomorrow night." He still sounded so happy and that made me happy.

"Ok, I can pick you up from the airport." I smiled.

"No it will be really late." He tried to argue.

"Really dad? Then how will you get home because I assume that you're flying into Port Angeles and that is a good hour away." I replied with a laugh thinking about how stubborn he was.

"Ok fine but, it will be really late. I don't want you coming out here by yourself. Would it be possible for one of the Cullens to come with you?" Charlie asked. I then turned to Edward who was already nodding. I quickly mouthed a thank you to Edward before answering Charlie.

"Yeah dad. I'm sure one of the Cullens will come with me." I said.

"Ok The plane is supposed to land tomorrow night at 11. I'll see you then and I love you Bells." He said.

"Love you too and see you tomorrow." I said and then hung up. "Are you sure you're ok with going with me?" I asked Edward. It was then I realized that I was still being held by Edward.

"Bella, as if I would let you go by yourself. Also, it's not as if you would be disrupting my sleep." Edward replied with a laugh.

"Alright." I sighed with a smile that way he would know that I wanted him to go with me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 7 at night. "Would you mind if we went downstairs to get some food?" I asked and as soon as I did he was off the bed and holding a hand out to me.

When we got to the kitchen Edward started to cook me dinner, against my protests. The rest of the family was in the living room, at least that is what it sounded like to me. Alice and Rose came into the kitchen and were soon followed by Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward, Jasper and I were going to take a hunting trip, care to join us?" Emmett asked Edward.

"No thanks." I heard Edward reply as Alice and Rose joined me at the counter stools.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Jasper and I are going out to hunt and you are going with us." Emmett smiled.

"Well, Bella since all of the boys are going hunting, Rose and I thought that we could have a girls night. What do you think?" Alice looked to me.

"Edward go hunting. You're eyes are getting quite dark. Alice, yes I would love to have a girls night." Once I said this Emmett laughed and I looked at him questioningly.

"You have no idea what you just signed yourself up for." Emmett answered. Then the next thing I knew Rose was over by Emmett and smacked him on the side of his head. She then returned to her seat.

"You noticed the eye color change?" Edward asked me.

"Of course. Then once you told me about being a vampire I just figured it had to be because you needed to feed." I shrugged.

"You are amazing." He said with that crooked smile that made me smile.

"Thanks. Also, once you get back I need to talk to you." I had no idea where this courage was coming from but I hoped it would last until I talked to him.

"I'll hurry home then." He replied.

"No you won't. We need our girl time." Alice said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Plus, we were told to stay away from the house until tomorrow." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"So now shoo. Girl time starts now!" Alice said and shooed the boys away. They all laughed and ran out the back door.

Girl time consisted of manicures and pedicures, movies and of course pushing for information. That last part was Alice and Rose pushing me for information.

"Bella I know what you're planning." Alice smiled and looked up at me. Currently she was painting a design on my nails.

"What?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what she meant.

"Did Edward not mention my power or how it works?" Alice asked as she continued to paint little flowers on my nails.

"Powers? What are you talking about? He never mentioned anything like that? I..." I went into shock and started to ramble before Alice finally stopped me.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Alice answered with a small smile.

"He probably got distracted." Rose said.

"Ok so sometimes vampires have powers outside of the normal ones. We all have incredible strength, speed, hearing, vision and smell. The strength of these traits can sometimes cary as well. Some are stronger, like Emmett, and some have a better sense of smell. It depends on the vampire. Also, we are all fairly attractive, some more than others." She gave a glance at Rose who just smiled. "However there are those like Edward, Jasper and I that have a gift on top of those." She continued.

"Wait, Edward has a gift. He didn't even mention that." I was now kind of upset with him.

"Yes. Jasper's gift is with emotions. He can feel them and manipulate them. I can see the future. Edward can read minds. All of our powers have certain limitations of course." She said the last part as if that would soothe me.

"That means that Edward has been able to hear my thoughts from the start?" I was truly embarrassed now.

"No. As I said there are limitations to our gifts. You are the only one immune to his gift so far." Alice grinned. "What do you think?" She asked and moved my hand so I could look at my nails.

"They look great but, can you please continue explaining this power thing to me?" I asked.

"Of course. I am limited because I can only see something once people make the decision to do something. Even if it is a minor decision, it can lead to a chain of events that cause a certain outcome. For example once Edward made the decision to move back and work with Carlisle, I saw you in his future. I didn't know how but, you were definitely there. I couldn't see you're future clearly because I didn't know you. I can see vampires easier than I can humans, another limitation." She huffed in annoyance.

"Ok. Edward can't read my mind though right?" I wanted to be sure.

"No and he has been confused by that since he was assigned you're case. In fact that was why he would..." Rose started to say.

"Anyway," Alice cut Rose off but, it was too late now I was intrigued.

"What were you going to say Rose?" I said and looked to her. Rose then looked to Alice and Alice sighed and nodded.

"That was why he would go into your room at the hospital and sit with you. It was a peaceful space for him." Rose replied.

"How often would he do that?" I asked them.

"Every time he could. Anytime he had a break or there was a moment he could escape he would." Alice answered.

"Wow." I was shocked.

"Back to what led us to this conversation, I know your plan." I was snapped out of my thoughts when Alice said this.

"Alice, I honestly don't have a plan." I answered.

"So then what were you planning on talking to Edward about once he comes home?" She asked with a smirk.

"I was planning on talking to him about what to do when Charlie gets back." I replied and looked at her curiously. She then zoned out and I looked to Rose for help.

"She is checking her visions." Rose answered.

"I see now!" Alice exclaimed.

"See what?" Rose beat me to the question.

"That's what leads to it. Bella mentions going home and Edward..." Alice stopped, paused for a minute and then smiled. "Sorry Bella. I can't give you any more information. It changes the outcome." She said.

"Ok." I answered simply.

"Wow. The others still argue with me and yet you don't?" She questioned.

"No but, I think I'm still in shock a bit." I laughed.

"It's ok. You have every right to be." Rose said and patted my hand.

"Had I known that Edward hadn't explained anything to you, I would have eased you into this." Alice said and looked apologetic.

"It's fine." I yawned as I said this.

"Bed time?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I guess it is." I laughed and looked at the clock that informed me it was now 1am.

"Don't worry by the way." Alice said to me as we all walked upstairs. "He will be home before you wake up." She smiled and then went into her room. Rose said goodnight and went to her room. I didn't know which room to go to. Did I sleep in Edward's room again or did I return to the bedroom that had been set up for me? As I was debating this I heard Alice call from downstairs.

"Edward's room." She answered my internal debate.

"Thank you." I sighed and walked into his room. I went straight to the bed and fell asleep to Edward's scent, the smell that had become so comforting.

Sorry for the long time! Tell me your thoughts, if you're still out there!


End file.
